As stated in the 2015 report, this project was scheduled for completion by December, 2015 and we met that planned completion date. During this reporting period, we completed development of a manganese-depleted growth medium and a detailed metabolomic analysis of Deinococcus radiodurans with relatively high and low resistance of gamma-irradiation. These were obtained by harvesting the bacteria at different phases of the growth curve. The analysis did not elucidate a metabolic basis for resistance.